Seductive Negotiations
by Specter Drive 69
Summary: Darth Sidious and Count Dooku dispatch Ventress to eliminate the threat of Senator Padme Amidala prior to the Clone Wars in order to silence her voice. However the Sith Assassin has some more seductive plans for the young politician to make her see a different side of her sexuality.
1. A Senator's Transformation

Palpatine under the guise of Darth Sidious contacted his apprentice via holo-transmission. Senator Amidala was becoming quite the thorn in his side with the Clone Wars on the horizon, thus he decided it was best to get rid of her now before she could become friendly with the Jedi.

"Yes, Master?", the holographic image of Count Dooku bowed his head.

"How's your new assassin Lord Tyranus?", asked the Sith Lord.

"She's ready, Master", assured Dooku. "She'll be more than a match for the young Skywalker."

"No", said Darth Sidious. "I have a different task for her. Senator Amidala may become a problem for us in the future if we allow her to visit Coruscant and meet the Jedi. We need to eliminate her before that happens. Send your assassin to deal with her, but tell her to be discreet and creative. I don't want a simple assassination. It would draw how should I say...unwanted attention."

"Understood, Master", Dooku bowed his head and ended the transmission.

Meanwhile Padme had just finished talking with some of her advisors as well as the new Queen of Naboo. From what she could tell great unrest was beginning to stir in the galaxy. From rumors of the traitorous Count Dooku, to the countless planets trying to secede. And now things seemed to have gotten far worse.

Word had reached her of a new military creation bill in the senate, although Padme was only a fledgling new senator she couldn't let such a thing come to fruition. The galaxy needed to remain at peace and diplomacy needed to resume. Full scale war would only plunge the galaxy into darkness.

Over time she had gotten quite involved with the bill's opposition, almost to the point where she had in a way become the face of the opposition. She feared that she would soon have to personally travel to Coruscant and plead her case there.

Unbeknownst to Padme, Ventress was traveling to the planet of Naboo with the mission to dispose of the Senator.. She had a free hand and she already knew how to make this mission very interesting and creative.

Ventress avoided the planetary sensors and landed her ship in the forest. Now she only needed to wait for the night and her she could start her mission.

Meanwhile Padme returned to her apartment and walked into her bedroom, it had been a long day filled with stressful meetings and debate with her fellow political representatives. The time may have come for her to travel to the capital of the Republic but before then she needed to rest. She could see that the sun was setting already.

She walked over to her handmaiden, Teckla. "Teckla, I am going to take a shower and retire for the night. Once you finish up you are welcome to turn in for the night as well".

Teckla nodded her head, "Thank you Miss Padme".

Padme smiled before she entered her bathroom and closed the door, she undressed herself and got in the shower, letting out a soft purr as the hot water ran down her body.

Ventress was still looming outside in the darkness preparing to make her move. The Naboo guards were trained to look for common intruders, but a Force-sensitive assassin was something they weren't ready deal with. Ventress snuck into Padme's apartment through the window with ease. She could kill every one of the guards and then simply kill the Senator, but she had something else in mind.

The dathomirian female heard the sound of shower being used and understood she had some time. She glanced around the room and spotted a glass of water placed on a nightstand right next to the bed. With a sinister smile, the assassin approached the glass and pulled out a vial from underneath her robes.

She poured the tasteless and colorless substance into the water and quickly hid the vial back underneath her robes. "This is almost too easy," she whispered under her breath.

Not wanting to get caught, Ventress quickly left Padme's apartment through the window and used the Force to lock the window in order not to raise suspicions. Now she only needed to wait and Senator Amidala would come right to her.

Padme got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, it was most certainly a refreshing experience that helped to clear her thoughts. She sat down on her bed and removed her towel and tossed it into the hamper. She had always liked to sleep nude when she was alone, it seemed to always put her at ease.

She reached out for the glass of water on the end table and took a few sips to quench her thirst and help her sleep. She pulled the covers over and entered a deep slumber soon after.

However later that night she found herself tossing and turning in a fit of cold sweats and agitation. It felt like her body was suddenly on fire and there was no way to stop the blaze. Desperately she pushed off her sheets in an effort to cool down, but the effort accomplished nothing.

She tightly clenched her fists and gripped the bedding beneath her as her frame trembled as if shockwaves were pulsating through her bones and flesh. She could barely focus at all, but she could tell that her nether regions were beginning to act up with sensations that were completely alien to her. Then it happened:

A massive growth erupted from her crotch, emerging from her fat pussy lips in a tremendous display. Her womanhood gushed out love juices and fluids as her hips shook with great tenacity. "What is happening to me?".

Soon the skin on the growth peeled back revealing Padme's new addition, a massive throbbing nine inch manhood at high staff. Padme's brown eyes were stunned by the sudden transformation. Safe to say she was in complete shock and terror.

Her member twitched with sensitivity as if it had just touched air for the first time. Each vein buldged in organic rhythms while her pink tip oozed out an orb of what seemed to be a small taste of pre-cum. Strangely enough her member lacked the traditional testicles that would accompany a true manhood.

"What is happening to me? Who could have done this?", Padme weakly pleaded into her pillow. "I'm a freak!".

In the meantime, Ventress already sat in the cockpit of her ship and was leaving the planet. Just as she left the orbit of Naboo, she contacted Count Dooku to inform him about the progress of her mission.

The small holographic image of the Sith Lord appeared in front of her. "My Master, I finished the first step of my mission," she informed with clear pride in her voice.

"Very good Ventress, await the young Senator on Nar Shaddaa," said Dooku.

Padme unable to sleep any longer sat up in her bed and gripped her member in her hand, the mere touch sent shivers threw her body. She was at a complete loss unsure of what to do and who she could trust.

She eventually decided to put on a robe and grab her holo communicator and contacted an old friend, Chancellor Palpatine. To her comfort the old man answered her relatively quickly considering the hour of day, but then again who knows what time it was on Coruscant.

"What is it my child?", Palpatine asked with a warm smile.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's kind of embarrassing. Let's just say my body is going through some profound changes".

Palpatine arched an eyebrow, "Is this not a personal matter?".

Padme bit her lip as she felt the head of her member press against the cloth of her robe. "Let's just say I need to find a physician that I can trust to keep my problems discreet".

Palpatine' expression darkened, "Very well. There is someone on Nar Shaddaa that should be able to aid in your predicament. Here is the address".

Padme calmed herself as she let out a slight sigh of relief, "Thank you Chancellor".

"Anything you need my child I will be there for you", Palpatine then ended the transmission.

Padme dressed herself in her white outfit and cape and proceeded to her personal transport. Once she got on board she punched in the coordinates and entered hyperspace toward her destination.

Ventress awaited Padme in her house on Nar Shaddaa in the Red Sector. Thanks to the Sith Lords, who bought the place, her 'office' had everything she would need to break the Senator and she could not wait for her first visit. Instead of her normal attire, she wore a white doctor's suit. Her white skin seemed to interfuse with her white, skimpy clothing.

When she heard knocking on the door, she could not help but grin, but quickly became serious to remain 'professional'. "Come in."

Padme entered the room and saw the doctor seemingly waiting patiently. "Um hello my name is Padme, a friend recommended that I come here if I have any "embarrassing health problems". I'm hoping you can at least lend me some of your time. I know I didn't call ahead and that you aren't my normal physician". Padme clenched her legs together slightly as she felt her nether regions begin to ache once more.

"Hello... Padme," Ventress replied. "You're lucky I have some spare time."

The 'doctor' gestured towards the sofa. "Sit down and tell me what's wrong," she said gently. "And don't worry, there's nothing you can surprise me with my dear. I've seen it all."

Padme sat down and glanced around the room to make sure they were in private. "Well first would you mind telling me your name, I'd like to get a little comfortable with you as a person before I divulge any problems on my end". The slightest mention of Padme's new member caused it to momentarily spring to life. She crossed one of her legs across her body in a futile effort to conceal it.

"I'm Doctor Asajj," Ventress replied as she stood up from her chair and approached Padme.

"Okay, Dr. Asajj", Padme brushed some of her hair away from her forehead. "I'm not sure how to explain what happened last night. I felt tired and a little stressed so I went to be bed early but in the middle of the night I awoke in terrible sweats and spasms and the next thing I knew...", Padme stopped herself for a moment. She then took a deep breath before continuing, "The next thing I knew I possessed a male penis". Merely uttering the words sent shivers of shame through the senator.

"Hmmm... I see," Ventress replied without any shock or confusion on her face. She pulled out a datapad from her white suit and began to input data. "Did you eat or drink something new? Have you visited other systems lately and touch local fauna or flora?"

Padme was a little surprised by Dr. Asajj's reaction to her unique predicament. But she quickly began to answer her questions. "No I have not. I've been on Naboo for a relatively extended time and I haven't been near anything that you'd consider erotic. I didn't really eat anything apart from normal meals and a glass of water before I went to bed".

"I see, so we can exclude food poisoning," Ventress stated and reached into her pocket pulling out a pair of white gloves. "I need to study your member in order to make a proper diagnosis. I don't see any other way in this situation."

Padme's cheeks turned rose red from embarrassment. "Is there no other way? Can we at least do this somewhere other than the couch in your office?!".

"No one will bother us here," reassured Ventress. "I always check my patients here, you're no exception. If you would have called me earlier, we could have arranged something more discreet, but in this situation this is the best I can do."

Padme exhaled loudly and spread her legs apart. "Okay, just try to be quick". She then pushed down her pants and let her new addition spring forth.

Ventress put away her datapad and got closer to Padme. She crouched before the Senator and narrowed her eyes. She delicately touched the tip and scooped out a bit of precum, smelling it. "It is real, that's for sure," she stated. "That's not a cybernetic enhancement or any type of parasite that sprouted in the place of your clitoris. It's not the first time I see this. You're a Nabooian, but I'm guessing you visited Tatooine in the past? I doesn't have to be yesterday or even months ago. Even years ago is enough."

Padme stifled her slight purrs as Asajj touched her member. It was still super sensitive to the touch. "Yes I was there almost ten years ago".

"Well in that case, you're very unlucky and lucky at the same time," Ventress replied. "Unlucky because your member is the effect the Tusken Raider's seed. The sand people sometimes masturbate and their seed lands on the sand, which is then sent kilometers away in various directions during sandstorms. If you were outside during a sandstorm, a particle of that seed may have found its way inside your body. There it began to slowly grow and the effect... you see for yourself. Luckily for you, there's a simple method of making it go away. Sexual interourse. Masturbation isn't going to work unfortunately."

Padme eyes widened at Asajj's explanation. "Could this truly have been dormant for so long? Has this happened to others? And intercourse is the only cure?!". Padme was overwhelmed by everything she was hearing and could hardly make sense of it.

"I had a few patients with the same problem," Ventress said. "I won't tell you their names. I'm a discreet doctor. Now simply return home and have someone have sex with you. It doesn't have to be a full session. A hanjob will be enough. Now remember that you can't have any lewd thoughts after your member is gone or its gonna reemerge again."

Padme didn't know how to respond, "Umm...I don't mean to burden you with my problems but I don't really have a sexual partner per say. Is there truly nothing you can do to help me? Is there no way to remove it?".

"You can't solve this problem with pills or injection," the doctor replied. "Ehhh... technically I will have to do this like with the other patients."

Ventress grabbed Padme's member with both hands and began to stroke it with a serious expression on her face.

Padme gasped at Asajj's sudden advancement. "Wait what are you doimg!? Gah!", Padme couldn't help but squeal like helpless prey as her new member was stimulated.

"Taking care of the problem," Ventress replied casually. "The sooner you'll come the sooner you'll be back to normal."

Padme cocked her head back as her body was overwhelmed with a sense of pleasure that she had never experienced before. "Surely you can't be serious!". Padme's member twitched and throbbed without restraint as Asajj continued to run her hand up its shaft.

"I'm always serious," Ventress replied and intensified her movement. "Now cum!"

Padme made a claw posture with each of her hands as she gripped at the air and desperately fought for breath. She was overwhelmed by the new hormones and feelings that her body was experiencing. "What is this feeling what is happening to me?!".

Ventress moved to the side in order to be out of the line of fire. "You're close to climax", she informed.

Padme moaned out in pleasure, "Its happening. I don't believe it! I'm actually cumming from my dick!". Padme threw her head backwards and arched her back as she realeased her tension and long sticky ropes of semen ejaculated from her fat cock.

Ventress nodded and watched as Padme's member began to shrink until it once again became her clit. "See? Everything's over," she pointed out, taking off her gloves.

"I'm going to have to call a cleaning service," she stated. looking at the white, sticky puddle of the floor. "Now remember what I've told you. No lewd thoughts and sex or it will reappear."

The doctor pulled out a datapad and gave it to Padme. "Here, this is my number if you'll have others problems."

Padme was still breathing heavily when she grabbed the slip of paper with Dr. Asajj's information. "Thank you very much, I don't know what else to say". Padme then moved her hand down to her crotch to feel where the member once was. Her thoughts dwelled on how she felt during her orgasm. It had felt transformative in a way that she couldn't ever have imagined. As she found herself slipping deeper into her lust she found something hard begin to press around her hand and soon the member began to reemerge without her realizing.

"Seriously?!" Ventress arched her bold eyebrows. "What did I just say?"

The doctor sighed and shook her head. "The more times your member reapers, the harder it will be to make it go away."

Padme gulped, frightened of the notion that with each occurnace the difficulty of removing her new manhood would increase, "I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to! It's just that...I don't...Please help me!".

"Alright stop," the doctor raised her hand and once again approached Padme. This time, however, she didn't put on the gloves and began to stroke Padme's member rougher.

Padme clenched her but cheeks, and bit down hard on her lip. "Ohh...uuuhh", Padme only let melted moans and sighs of pleasure exit her lips. The feeling of the doctor's finger tips rubbing the smooth flesh and veins of her member was truly intoxicating.

Ventress leaned closer and licked Padme's member along her shaft, while stroking. Then she took the tip to her mouth and teased the Senator. Slowly, she literally devoured her member.

Padme reeled her head back as she was overcome in a state of ecstasy. She could never have imagined how good it would feel to be sucked off. It was truly life changing, even the smallest lick or curl of Asajj's tongue provoked visible tremors and loud audible moans from the young senator.

"You like this, huh?" Ventress asked, pulling away her mouth. "You're a really naughty girl, Padme."

It was in that moment that Padme realized how she'd been acting, it was quite shameful the way she was getting off to her doctor trying to assist her. "No! I'm not...I mean..", Padme tried to protest the accusation but her efforts were futile. Anyone with half a brain could tell she was loving every moment that her new cock was fucked.

"Yes you are," Ventress stated. "Just look at you. Moaning in ecstasy while a total stranger is jerking and sucking on your hard-on. What would your friends say, if they would see you like this? Or maybe they're as naughty as you are and would join me?"

Padme shook her head in a futile protest, "No that's...no...not true!". Padme's cries rang hollow however and she continued to moan between each word. Then suddenly she arched her back once more and unleashed a second orgasm, this one considerably larger than her first climax. The young senator was overwhelmed by the feelings of wonder and pleasure that her penis gave her.

"Finally," Ventress stood up. "Now control yourself or I'll have to use more methods."

Padme nodded her head solemnly as she looked at the pool of fluids on the ground before quickly turning away. Her member slowly receded back into her womanhood as her pussy lips engulfed the large mass. Padme stood up and pulled up her pants. "Thank you very much Doctor. I hope you don't mind if I schedule another appointment for later in the week?".

"You have a way to contact me," stated the Dathomirian. "If something happens I can visit you at home in private."

Padme nodded her head, "Very well. I will be on my way then". Padme then exited the office and began to make her way back to her ship. Once on board she left the planet and entered hyperspace. As she stared into the blue streaks of light she couldn't help but drift her thoughts once more to her new body as a buldge began to form once more at her crotch...


	2. A Senator's Submission

Padme landed her ship in front of her home on Naboo before frantically running inside. Despite her best efforts keeping her mind from dwelling on her memeber was nearly impossible and on the ride over while in hyperspace the growth had once again reemerged, as fat and as hard as ever. She clenched her legs together as she passed by Teckla and entered her quarters. "I'm going to retire for now Teckla, feel free to take the rest of the day off".

Teckla nodded and left the room leaving Padme alone with her new friend sprouting from her clit. She slid her pants down and tossed them aside while she fell to her knees in a fit of frustration, stimulation and fear. She grasped her member and began to stroke it back and forth for minutes on end. She salivated as she felt her fingers rub against each bulging vein before running up against her own bulbous head. But as time passed she began to realize that a climax was impossible, just as Dr. Asajj had told her. As she took in the reality of the situation she couldn't help but let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Meanwhile Ventress patiently waited in her apartment on Nar Shaddaa for a call from the young Senator from Naboo. She knew it was impossible to resist the lust as the serum did not have a permanent cure. Her member would always reemerge no matter how hard she tried. However Padme didn't know that and Ventress would make sure that she would slowly start to think that it's her own fault.

Padme tried desperately to pleasure herself for what felt like eternity. She didn't know what else to do but call up her doctor. She reached for her holo communicator and contacted Dr. Asajj. "Please answer I need your help!", Padme said frantically as she used her other free hand to continue stroking her manhood that cried out for attention.

After answering, Ventress took in everything that Padme was saying. Inside, she was delighted to hear that, but she put on a serious face and sighed. "Again? Oh, dear," she shook her head. "Naboo right? I'll be there as fast as I can." Ventress turned off the communication device and grinned sinisterly. She then took a special briefcase and left her office.

Just like last time, she flew to Naboo only this time, she landed in front of Padme's house. She didn't need to be stealthy. She was invited and surely the Senator informed her staff about the guest.

Padme answered the door in an evening white silk robe. She knew what had to be done so there was no need to fuss about all of her attire. Unwittingly she found herself standing quite seductively with her wide hips protruding out from the side of her robe and the top of her robe allowing for a significant amount of cleavage. She leaning against the door frame with one hand on her hip. "Please...come in doctor". Unbeknownst to her conscious self she began to message her crotch with her other free hand.

Ventress entered Padme's home slowly and with a professional look on her face. In her hand, she carried a briefcase with special toys for Padme. "You seriously can't control your lust, can you senator?" she asked. "Take me to your bedroom."

As she walked she began to shake her hips, while keeping a calm demeanor. She wanted to drive Padme wild, but also remain discreet about it. At least for now.

Padme tried desperately to act normally but she couldn't help but salivate at the sight of Dr. Asajj's rear end, bouncing like a bunch of squishy dough that wasn't meant for her hands. She could only hope that the doctor could help her in her predicament.

When they entered the bedroom, Ventress calmly put down her briefcase. And turned to Padme. "Okay, sit on the bed," she spoke.

Padme obeyed and sat down on her bed, her body eager to see what would happen to her next whether or not her mind was in agreement. Just the feeling of the soft silk of her robe pressing against her member elicited a soft purr from her full lips.

Ventress approached her and kneeled before her member. She took it in her hands and began to suck it slowly almost teasingly. It was her plan. The Dathomirian was deliberately doing this, provoking Padme to grab her head and push her down.

Padme instinctively grabbed the back of the Doctor's head. The mere touch of her tip was enough to send her into a state of ecstasy and lust. Her mind was overcome with a desire for pleasure and sweet release. Without even thinking of the consequences she pushed Asajj down on her cock.

And that was what Ventress waited for. She slapped away Padme's hand and pulled her mouth from her member. "What are you doing?!", she asked with a resentful tone as she stood up. "I didn't come here to be used for your pleasure!"

Ventress didn't wait even for Padme to say anything. She approached her briefcase and opened it. "I had a few nasty patients and I know just the way to make you calm and obedient," she stated, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. She returned to Padme and grabbed her hand, pulling and forcing her to stand up.

She quickly turned her around and handcuffed her hands behind her back. Once again she turned Padme around so that she faced her and pushed her back on the bed.

A mixture of fear and excitement ran threw Padme. She was surprised to say the least of how her doctor reacted. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to. I mean...Please I don't know what came over me!". Padme struggled against her bonds in fear.

"Shhhhh!", Ventress placed a finger on her lips. "Until we're done, I don't want to hear anything from you, unless it is a moan or gasp." Once again, she kneeled and began to suck her cock, but this time, she also played with her pussy with her hands.

Padme arched her back against the bed while she clenched the sheets beneath her. Having both her sexual organs played with nearly sent her into a sexual frenzy. "Uuuhhh...but aren't your a doctor? This doesn't seem...ooohhh". Padme shruggled to form a complete sentence as Asajj stroked her member and fingered her pussy.

"Luckily for you, I have a side job or a hobby if you wish," Ventress replied, taking a break from sucking but not from playing with Padme's pussy. "I work as a dominatrix when I have the time. So as you can see, I'm the perfect person to take care of your problem."

"Now tell me, how does it feel to be vulnerable?" she asked. "You're at the mercy of a stranger, who handcuffed you and is playing with your privates. I can do anything I want with you. Make you cum over and over, or keep you on edge until you'll go insane."

Padme was taken aback by her doctor's bold actions and words, to be honest she was enjoying the experience more than she was willing to admit. However despite such feelings she knew that she had to be more professional. "I am a Senator for crying out loud!", Padme blurted out suddenly. "I'm not just some slutty sex toy". Even saying the words got Padme riled up a little, it was clear that she was now going to have to serve the whims of her new doctor and a part of her was turned on by the thought.

"A Senator who cannot control her lewd nature," Ventress pointed out. "I've seen women like you before. Profesional, elegant, prudish, full of pride and self control, but inside, they all looking for an excuse to be bent over and fucked silly. They don't want to feel the stress of the political life, they want to forget about it and give in the their lecherous desires."

As Ventress continued to suck on Padme's cock, she decided to spice things up. "What would happen if one of your servants saw you like this? Would she join us?" she teased. "How it would feel to have her soft lips around your cock?"

"No you can't!", Padme screamed out in protest. "Teckla is innocent and so are the rest of my handmaidens. You should leave them alone...gahhhhh". Padme moaned out against her will once more as Asajj toyed with her dick, allowing her tongue to coat her new organ with saliva and love. She then shook her head again. "No...I'm not enjoying this!", she then found herself glancing at her end table where she kept her holo communicator.

"Yes, you do," Ventress pointed out as she continued to suck Padme's member harder and harder as if she wanted suck the life out of her.

Padme tried desperately to resist Asajj's temptations and seductive influences. She never could have imagined having a blow job could feel so good, let alone imagine even having a cock in the first place. Padme's entire body began to tremble as she reeled her head backwards and arched her back. She was nearing her limit and it would only take Asajj escalating one more level to get her to succumb to her desires. Even her member was twitching with anticipation as it was licked and sucked with wild abandon.

Ventress pulled her mouth from Padme's cock and switched to her hands giving the Senator a very fast-paced hanjob, she leaned forward and pushed her tongue inside Padme's mouth.

Padme's moans were muffled as Asajj silenced her cries. Their tongues wrestled for control as they exchanged fluids and tasted each other more and more with each passing moment. Padme could feel her strength her slipping, her resolve dissipating and her will crumbling and then it happened. She underwent an orgasm that put her first two to shame as long thick sticky ropes ejaculated upward from her member and landed along her belly and inner thighs. Some even landed atop Asajj as well.

Padme's eyes rolled back into her head as she found herself lost in pleasure. Her member shook with great tenacity as fluid seeped from its tip, coating its sides in a thick lubricant. It then began to recede slightly before suddenly stopping with two thirds of the member still protruding outward from her swollen clit.

"Still not enough?" Ventress broke the kiss and looked at Padme's cock. She got off the bed and once again approached her briefcase. This time, she pulled out a vibrator. Returning to the handcuffed senator, she inserted it into her pussy and turned it on.

Padme reeled back as she was overcome with the sensation of the new piece of technology. "Wait! I just came! Give me a minute! Please!". Padme cried out in pain and pleasure as her still numb body was toyed with via Asajj's vibrator.

"A woman's body can cum many times during one 'session' if you wish to call it that way," Ventress replied. "Even when you have a male organ, the same rules apply to it. Besides, if we stop your 'problem' will never vanish." She laid right next to Padme and pulled down her robe, revealing her breasts. She began to play with her nipples, while once again leaning towards her and giving her a deep kiss.

Padme felt helpless as Asajj had her way with her. Every touch and kiss was filled with more passion and lust than the last. Padme tried desperately to hide how much her body wasn't enjoying the experience. Her pussy still leaked fluids from her previous orgasm while her nipples had become as hard as diamonds. It was almost like sensitivity of every sensual region of her frame had been heightened.

And Ventress continued to pleasure Padme. "Hmmm.. I think I found your weakness Senator," she said breaking the kiss. "You enjoy being dominated and taken advantage off. But that's a good thing since we need to make you cum as much as possible. It makes my work easier."

Padme shook her head in a futile protest, "No that's not true! I'm a Senator, not some slut begging for cum!". Just saying the words was enough to get Padme's mind running wild with lewd thoughts and possibilities about how their encounter would play out.

"I'm not saying that you're a slut," Ventress pointed out. "Say only that you love this feeling, say that you love being dominated, and we can get rid of your cock. I only want you to say the truth."

Padme shook her head once more, it was true that she found herself enjoying every moment but she refused to give in so easily to a doctor she had only just met. She may be submitting subconsciously but she wasn't about to toss aside any remnant of self respect. "I'm not gonna submit that easily!", Padme exclaimed as she struggled briefly against her bonds while simultaneously coping with her body fighting her mind. Her smooth flesh was coated with sweat and her member was at full staff desperate for attention as Padme fought to control her inner self.

"You're only making it harder and more painful on yourself senator," Ventress pointed out. "Unless... the pain is what you crave. In that case I can give you what you want." Not giving the young senator time to respond, the doctor approached her briefcase and pulled a whip. Shaking her hips, she return to Padme. With the tip of the whip, she touched Padme's erect member.

"So are going to tell the truth?" she asked. "Or should we test my theory?"

In that moment Padme realized that she gotten herself in way over her head and she needed to get away fast. If she stayed any longer she feared what may happen next. Although her hands were still bonded her feet were still free so when Asajj positioned herself at the bottom of her bed she extended her legs outward and kicked the doctor squarely in the gut. The momentum of the attack allowed her to sit up and leap to her feet. She then sprinted for the door hoping to escape with what little dignity she had left before Asajj managed to stop her. Walking proved to be more difficult than she initially thought with the vibrator between her legs and in her state of heightened arousal.

However as she ran, Padme suddenly tripped, not knowing that Ventress used the Force to make that happen. The moment she tried to get up, Ventress was already right next to her. She lifted Padme and pulled her towards the bed by her erect cock. "I want to help you, I come here and lend you my time, and you thank me by kicking me in the gut?!" she asked with a angry tone. "You really need a lesson in discipline my dear!"

She tossed Padme towards the bed and quickly pulled a rope from her briefcase with the Force, making sure Padme did not noticed that. She spread Padme's legs and tied them to the bedpost. "I'm going to whip every inch of disobedience from you! But first...!".

Ventress took two more things from the briefcase, a string, which she used tie a knot around the base of Padme's member. "Now, you'll not come until I'll allow it," she stated. The second thing was a ballgag, which she used to silence the young Senator. Immediately after, Ventress began to slash Padme's defenceless body with her whip. Her blows were strong, but precise and did not cut the skin.

Padme struggled to keep her focus as shockwaves of pain lit up her body. With each strike her will drained and her resolve weakened. She couldn't even protest with her mouth gagged and the tremendous feeling of sexual desire that clouded her judgement. As if trying to hide her arousal wasn't bad enough, now she couldn't climax on her own accord.

Her body was crying out for statsifsction and it was now being denied, her member began to tremble as it began to be backed up with loads of fluid. The experienced felt like an eternity of torment, and slowly but surely hope left the Senator as she began to let tears of pain, and shame roll down her cheeks.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Ventress asked. Her next slash landed on Padme's member. "Will you be obedient and truthful to your desires? Will you admit the truth?!".

Padme screamed out in pain into her gag, unable to say a word. She could only weakly nodd her head in complacency to Asajj. She could bare the pain no longer, she had to give in, fighting anymore was pointless.

"Good girl," Ventress smiled and pulled out the gag. "Now tell me what do you love and what do want from me?".

Padme gasped as she once again caught her breath, "I...I love...". Padme was slightly ashamed that she was about to start spilling her fetishes and desires, but she knew she had no choice. "I love it when my pussy is stuffed until it can't fit anything more. I...I love it when someone sucks my breasts and when they kiss me on my neck. And I've always wanted...". Padme stopped herself not sure if she wanted to continue.

"Go on my dear," Ventress placed her whips on Padme's neck and gently slide it down between her breast. She reached her stomach, her navel, and finally her member. She approached Padme's erect member and slowly licked it. "Honest girls get a nice reward."

Padme still a little frightened continued, "I have dreams. Dreams in which I'm nothing but a submissive slave to my master's whims. I'm haunted by the possibilities of wearing a collar around my neck. My mind races with the possibility of having my nipples pierced and toyed with. And now I'm starting to have new thoughts...ones about my new member".

Padme quivered as she watched Asajj run her tongue along the length of her shaft, "I want to learn to use my cock to pleasure myself in new ways I never thought possible. Even now having my orgasms denied by you and you strings of restraint sends a rush of thrill through me". Padme found herself salivating after every word, not realizing how many of her secrets she was disclosing without a second thought.

Ventress smiled and covered Padme's cock with her lips. The moment she undid the knot, she began to suck it as hard as she could and also... she removed the vibrator in her vagina right before she shoved her fist into Padme's wet, ready pussy. Since the senator was such a good, honest girl, she deserved one of her fantasies to come true. Ventress's head bobbed up and down while her arm pistoned in and out from Padme's pussy.

Padme cried out in pleasure as Asajj rammed inside her womanhood while also devouring her penis. It was just like she had dreamed, no it was even better. "Oooo...uuuuhhhh...Asajj...please don't stop!". Padme started to drool with lust as she stared at the one bringing such overwhelming satisfaction to her. She could already feel her seed beginning to seep from her member.

And Ventress sucked it all. She didn't plan to stop, if anything she speeded up her moves. Everything was going according to her plan. The Senator from Naboo was already in her web and there was no coming back this addictive pleasure.

Padme tilted her head and arched her back as she released the floodgates on an orgasm that put her first one to shame. Semen shot out in large volumes from her cock while her vagina bursted with fluid. Even small quantities of milk leaked out from her plump breasts. She simply laid back with her tongue hanging out of her mouth in a complete daze, temporarily knocked out from the tremendous climax. Leaving the senator completely at the mercy of her doctor and whatever she had planned for the remainder of the night, that is if she would even let her rest at all.

Ventress decided to release her from the bonds. Her cock had vanished once again, but she knew it would be back. Using the chance since the senator was unconscious, she used her mind tricks to push the young woman even further, filling her mind with really lewd desires.

She moved her comfortably on the bed and covered her with the sheets. It was enough for one night and she could return to her apartment on Nar Shaddaa. Ventress knew she would call her again, it was only a matter of time.


	3. Former Queen Turned Slave

It had been little more than a week since Padme had seen Asajj. In that time the young Senator from Naboo had gone about her days within the privacy of her own personal estate. Her member had reappeared a few days prior due to Amidala's wild imagination but instead of calling her doctor right away she decided to dismiss her handmaidens, giving them some much needed time off. Now alone she had gone about futile attempt after futile attempt to satisfy her lust. She had begun to roam her home without shame as she no longer covered herself in any kind of undergarments or night ware. Instead she opted to let her new cock hang free. She knew full well that she was delaying the inevitable and was contemplating when to schedule another home visit from the good physician.

Meanwhile Ventress was patiently waited, knowing it was just a matter of time. The Senator was already too deep in her deprivation and lust-craving state to save herself. She already had a few plans on how to make the girl submit and make Padme her own plaything.

Padme was looking across her bed at her night stand. Upon which was her holo communicator. "Well I think I've put this off long enough". She then picked up the device and activated it, a blue figure then formed from its base. It was Asajj. "Hello Doctor. I have...need...of your services". Padme didn't realize that she hadn't even gotten dressed before activating the connection.

"Hmmm... I see," Ventress spoke, meaning it literally. Ogling the sexy Senator in her full 'erect state'. "However, I don't have time to visit you. If you really need my services, you need to visit me in my home. I'll send you the adress."

Padme was initially caught off guard by Asajj's request. She hadn't left her home in days but her growing desires were becoming too strong. "Very well doctor, provide me with the location and I'll meet you there later this evening". Padme's erect member bounced with energy to high staff. So much so that a significant portion of the shaft was in view of the hologram.

Asajj only smirked in response. She gave Padme all the coordinates and ended the conversation. Her home on Nar Shaddaa was a gift from dooku to ensure her success. It was a large, fancy apartment in the Promenade, a glitzy and extravagant commercial district of Nar Shaddaa. The area was run by the Hutts of the Hutt Cartel and boasted casinos and boutiques.

The district was known for being one the safest and most "legitimate" on the Smuggler's Moon. Every Hutt clan contributed a portion of their security force to maintain its order and safety.

Padme on the other hand had entered her wardrobe and was looking for something that would help conceal her member in public. She ended up deciding to go with a purple gown that she had previously worn to some events. The dress left her back bare and showed a significant amount of cleavage but that wasn't the only part of the appeal as it also came with a matching pair of purple high heels. Padme then proceeded to put it on and head for the door.

In her flustered state she ended up getting dressed in such a hurry that she didn't even notice that she wasn't wearing any undergarments underneath the dress until she was already halfway to Nar Shaddaa. "Damn, How could I have been so careless", Padme muttered to herself as she noticed her member starting to press up against the fabric. "You need to control yourself Padme", the senator coached herself as she used her purse to conceal the bulge for the rest of the trip.

Later that night she had finally reached her destination, but not before making her way through some less than pleasant neighborhoods. The common folk were unsavory to put it mildly. She then extended her arm and rang the bell to Asajj's home.

Asajj opened the door and smiled. "Welcome, Padme," she greeted and invited her inside. The apartment was really something. Big, if not bigger than Padme's and just as fancy. "You dressed really nicely," Asajj pointed out, gently moving her hand along padme's waist. "For me?".

Padme let a stupid smile befall her face as she blushed, "Well yes. You could say I dressed for the occasion well don't you think?". Padme was struggling to keep her urges under control as her member cried to be free while her breasts were nearly bursting at the seems of her dress. Any onlooker could easily spot her nipples beneath the tight attire. "Now...um...maybe we can have a drink? Maybe something to eat? It was a long trip after all", Padme suggested rather timidly as she examined Asajj's figure.

"Yes, you did," Ventress agreed. Unlike Padme, the dathomirian wore thigh-high boots, hotpants, that showed off her curves and a tight, sleeveless tank top; all in black. Her whole attire really contrasted with her white skin and made her look like a real dominatrix.

"Ooh, I think you have something to drink for me, and I have something for you to eat," Ventress teased with a mischievous smile.

Padme bit down on her lip before replying, "Yes you could most certainly say that Asajj". Padme felt herself starting to lose control of herself as she moved her purse infront of her to conceal her erection and she used her other hand to push a few strands of hair from her gaze. "Why don't we get settled in? I'm sure you have a room that can accommodate us in this...uh...fine establishment".

"I do," Ventress replied and grabbed Padme by the hand, pulling her into the living room with a large sofa, expensive table, and a holotable.

Padme's eyes darted about the room. The lighting was dimmed to set the mood and the walls were painted a deep velvet. They were also adorned with several large matching curtains to complete the style. To complete the setting there was also a prominent fireplace across from the couch. The senator then turned her attention toward Asajj, "So...um...what should we do first. I must say that I am rather parched".

Ventress approached a fancy wine cabinet and took a bottle of beverage and two glasses. She gestured toward Padme to sit on the sofa, while she poured the wine into the glasses. The wine was actually a powerful aphrodisiac, which was supposed to push Padme even further into her lecherous ways.

Padmè graciously accepted the drink from Asajj, desperate to quench her thirst after her long journey. She also hoped that some alcohol would help to cool her nerves and maybe stop her body from trembling in her aroused state. She then raised the glass to her lips and took three large gulps, unbefitting of her sophisticated attire. She then rested the glass on the table, before laying back into the cushions. For some reason she found herself becoming more and more horny, as beads of sweat began to drip from her forehead and down her back. "So...uhhh...maybe we...um...could...ah have something to eat?".

Asajj moved closer to Padme. "Maybe you want something else?", she asked, her voice sultry. She moved her hand between Padme's legs to find two things: the lack of underwear and the erection. "Oh, you definitely want something else."

"Oh...well...umm...I don't know what you mean", Padmé acted as she gripped the fabric cushion beneath her tightly. "I just want...I...need...ahhh". Padmè's expression melted as she felt Asajj move on her, the effect being intensified by the drugs she had inadvertently consumed.

Asajj grabbed Padme's member and began to stroke it. "What you need is discipline," she said her voice becoming dominant. "You came here with no underwear and with an erection. You're a naughty girl, a lewd Senator. I should punish you!".

Padme's eyes widened upon hearing Asajj's threats. The mere mention of 'punishment' seemed to drive her into an involuntary frenzy. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking doctor. I just...it's...so hard to keep myself together. My mind...and...and my body are on fire. Please help me". The young senator from Naboo then gripped each of her breasts unwittingly while she continued to pant and sweat profusely.

Ventress stood up from the couch and began to walk towards a door, which revealed a staircase leading downward. "Come on then, pet," she instructed.

Padme trembling as a result of her intense lust and strong aphrodisiac slowly made her way to her feet. Given her current state she didn't have much of a choice. She was only delaying the inevitable. Thus she did as she was told and made her way towards Asajj before proceeding to descend down the steps.

Asajj led Padme into a sex dungeon filled with many kinky gear. There was a large bed with cuffs, whips, gags, machines that Padme never seen before in her life. "Now, here's how are we going to do this," she started. "I'm going to count to ten. You can go upstairs and we're never going to try it again, but when I reach ten, everything and everyone in this room is my property. So... 1... 2... 3..."

Padme looked at Asajj with her lust filled eyes. How could she leave now? Her body was crying out to be released from its perpetual state of agonizing arousal. If that meant becoming the good doctor's 'property' in some kind of game then so be it. If she was being honest with herself she wanted nothing more than to be pleasured regardless of the cost. The senator stood firm and clinched her fists in anticipation.

"8... 9... 10," Asajj finished counting with a sinister smirk. She grabbed a whip from the wall and looked at Padme.

"Strip and walk to the center of the room," she ordered.

Padme's eyes widened at the tenacity and force behind Asajj's words. Not wanting to make a fuss she slowly stepped forward like was asked of her. When she reached the middle of the room she proceeded to reach behind her back and unzip her gown. As a result the purple dress slipped from its resting place on her shoulders and breasts and methodically draped down to the floor. Padme blushed with embarrassment as she stepped out of the remaining clothing, nearly tripping as the fabric caught itself on the bottom of her heel.

Asajj approached Padme and circled around her with the whip in her hand. The female placed the whip in Padme's mouth and grabbed her hands. Above them, a pair of cuffs dangled from the ceiling and Asajj used them to chain Padme's hands. She took back her whip and began to whip Padme. Her ass, her breast, her member.

"AH!...GAH!...FUAH!", Padme screamed out in pain as the weapon struck her flesh. The feeling of each strike thrashing against her flesh filled her with agony. Some tears even began to form in her eyes as more and more marks were made on her pure figure. "Why?...why are you...ahhh!", Padme yelped as the whip struck her dick once more, the rod had now hardened to its full length.

"Because you were a naughty girl," Asajj replied. "And naughty girls get punished. You can't control your lewd thoughts and you're constantly aroused."

Ventress stopped whipping Padme and grabbed two things from the wall: a ball-gag and a black full-cover mask. She forced the gag into Padme's mouth and put the mask on her head. No one would be able to recognize her now. She could hear and breath but nothing else.

"I've invited some friends to help me with you," Ventress whispered into Padme's ear. "They don't know who you are, but they're willing to make you scream with pleasure."

"Whhammfff!", Padme responded as she tried to respond through the gag. Her mind started to run wild. She was prepared to let Asajj pleasure her. But now more people were going to join them?. Padme shook her hands that were binded by the cuffs, it was no good. The restraints were too tight. "What have I gotten myself into?", Padme said internally as she heard the sound of looming footsteps.

Ventress walked away from Padme and the Naboo Senator was left alone for a few moments. But soon, many footsteps were being heard, as proof of Asajj's words. Feminine voices were being heard all around her as she was being touched gently, but with confidence.

Padme was terrified, she had no idea what was going on or who she was now with. From the sounds she was hearing and the constant chatter of voices there must've been at least three other people around her. However as she felt them running their soft hands against her breasts and behind, she couldn't help but feel more and more turned on. "Woohmmm...izz...thaaarrhh?", Padme tried to mouth a question to determine the identity of her new company.

Soft lips wrapped themselves around Padme's erect member and began to suck, while a tongue began to lick around Padme's anus. Another pair of lips began to suck at Padme's breasts.

Padme hummed a passionate moan into the ball gag in her mouth. Her entire body was being used like a toy. With every lick of her breasts her nipples hardened. Her ass tightened from the sensation of penetration and her manhood quivered within the mouth of one of the women. She never imagined she would find herself in such a scenario but here she was, taking pleasure with every advancement. She purred like a kitten as she felt a tongue circle around her tip, coating it with saliva. She clenched her cheeks with lust and her endowed breasts bounced like melons. Even her pussy which wasn't even being touched was drooling with love juices, dripping down onto the floor between her spread out legs.

Padme suddenly heard Asajj whispering into her ear. "You love it, don't you?" she teased. "You're just a submissive little plaything. Maybe I should keep you here and make you my sex slave? Would you want that?".

Padme's eyes widened behind the mask. "A sex slave? Could she be serious?", Padme lost herself in thought while continuing to moan and purr into the gag. Although the idea had seemed to catch her off guard at first, there was something enticing about the premise that her rational brain couldn't explain. It seemed that her body was dead set on what it wanted, whether Padme consciously acknowledged it or not. However Padme still weakly managed to shake her head in a vein effort of protest. What little sense of reason she had remaining had yet to be extinguished, but that woudn't last much longer considering the current assault her body was undergoing at the hands of the other girls.

Asajj smirked and began to fondle with Padme's restrains. The girls stopped what were they doing and when Padme's hands were free, Ventress pulled Padme towards the bed and tossed her on the comfy mattress. Blind and gagged, Padme was turned on her back as someone went under her, lying on the bed. The Senator's hands were once again cuffed behind her back and something pressed against her anus. Hands grabbed her from the back and she was pull onto a large dildo.

Padme screamed and flailed as she felt the phallic object enter her. The toy's massive girth pushed the senator's cheeks apart as her anal cavity stretched to absorb its mass. She kept instinctively turning her head in the direction of laughter and giggling in an effort to see Asajj or one of the girls and determine what they would do next, but her efforts were fruitless with the mask blocking her vision. Her member also shook violently as a result of the anal penetration. As Padme struggled against the binders, she found herself loosing the will to fight more and more. Her expression behind the black veil melted into a fit of prolonged ecstasy.

Once again, a pair of lips wrapped themselves against Padme's member, while another object was pushed inside her wet pussy. Hands fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Hahmmmmm...nnnaaaghhhh", Padme moaned and cried like a wild animal as the attack on both her woman and manhood's continued. Her cock throbbed inside the mouth of the unknown individual while her pussy ached with pleasure as her flaps swallowed the solid object as it was inserted within her. She was nearing her limit now as her muscles tightened, her breathing and panting intensified, and increased volumes of sweat began to collect on her smooth skin.

"Just give in," Ventress's voice echoed in Padme's mind as the assassin used the Force to penetrate Padme's weak mind. "Do you want to become a sex slave and experience this pleasure forever?"

Padme was taken aback as her mind was invaded, if she was thinking rationally she might have denied the request. However in her state of heightened and primal arousal she found herself desperate relief. She then responded back to the voice in her head, "I just...I want...no...I can't...but I...I...I need this! Please don't let this feeling end! I'm so close! I...I can feel it!". Padme arched her back as her eyes rolled back into her head. The senator then released the valve on her inhibitions, crying out in pleasure as she came from both her penis and vagina simultaneously.

But it wasn't over. The females left Padme lying on the bed when Asajj approached her and clasped something around her still erect member. Footsteps and the sounds of doors closing were heard as the girls left, leaving Padme along with Ventress, who took off Padme's mask and gag. The dathomirian was naked before the lying Senator in all her glory.

Padme, though initially relieved to have her sight restored and her voice returned, was soon terrified beyond belief upon looking down at her still tender member that was now entrapped by what Asajj had wrapped around it. The cock was still oozing cum out fresh off the orgasm, and it was already being tested. Padme then looked up at the Dathomirian, "What is this thing?".

"This little thing will keep you on edge until its turned off," Ventress replied, straddling Padme. "Now prepared to feel heaven unlike never before."

Asajj lowered herself on Padme's erect member, her pussylips squezing it like a vise. She began to ride Padme, slowly at first but slowly increasing her speed.

"Gahh!", Padme moaned out in pleasure as the ring around her cock squeezed her shaft and vibrated rapidly. It felt like her dick was getting a rapid fire mechanical message. But the added pleasure of having the pressure of Asajj's walls on her member was too much to bear. "This...is...ahh...too much!", Padme reeled her head backward while her endowed tits bounced with lust as her body's senses went into overload.

"Mmmm... you really are a slut," Ventress pointed out as she reached for a small ribbon. Lifting herself up, she wrapped it around Padme's cock. "Now you won't come until I allow you." Before Padme could say anything, Ventress leaned forward on top of Padme, kissing her deeply as she bounced up and down.

Padme's moans were stifled by Ventress' tongue that had now inserted itself into her mouth. With each passing moment she found herself giving herself over to her urges and desires more and more. As if her tender aroused state wasn't driving her crazy her enough, her cock was now being used by her dominating doctor as her own personal toy. The last climax did almost nothing for Padme when it came satisfying her lust, and her member hadn't receded at all unlike her prior sexual exploits. Even if a second orgasm would satisfy her, it was irrelevant. The combination of the vibrating device, Asajj riding her like a crazed cowgirl and the tightly tied knot around her cock was driving her into a complete frenzy with no end in sight.

Ventress pulled out her tongue and grinned. "Only obedient sex slaves get to cum," she stated with a mischievous smile, as she began to suck Padme's breasts.

Padme yelped out in pleasure as she rubbed her hands against her back, squirming around on the bed sheets in the process. "I need to cum so bad. Ahhh!", Padme started to thrust her member within Ventress in a vein attempt to somehow knock the device and ribbon loose.

But it was no use. Ventress had complete control over Padme's lust and the ability to climax. "Only obedient sex slaves get to cum," Ventress began to repeat the sentence like a manthra, piercing into Padme's mind.

The senator began to realize the true nature of her situation, but the more time passed the less she cared. With every thrust, with every vibration, with every moment that she was denied her right to release she found herself descending deeper into insanity. "Please! I'll...do whatever you ask! Just please let me cum! I can't take this anymore!". Padme screamed out in madness as her pussy leaked fluid and her back arched. Her tongue hung from her mouth like a person dying from dehydration. "Please!".

"Will you become my sex slave?" Ventress asked, wanting to hear a clear answer. "Will you leave the Republic to live with me here?"

Padme was now lost to her own sexual desires. Nothing mattered more to her than bringing an end to the overwhelming torment she was feeling. "Yes. I will do whatever you ask. Just please bring an end to this agonizing suffering! My heart cries out for release!", a tear then rolled down Padme's cheek. A tear not just of torment but one that symbolized that last droplet of her former self exiting her body forever.

Ventress lifted herself, unstradling the Senator and took off the ribbon, while wrapping her lips around the member. She began to suck every last drop as if the seed was Padme's willpower and resistance.

Padme arched her back and cried to the heavens as her cock released all of its backed up semen. Over a cup of fluid must have made its way down the throat of Asajj while Padme's figure convulsed in a spectacular display. Once the orgasm had completed the senator fell back onto the bed, lost in a daze of satisfaction. Her pleasure was so immense that she didn't even notice that her cock hadn't dissipated in the slightest and was still resting in the doctor's mouth. It would quite possibly never leave her again.


	4. Amidala's New Life

Padme woke up the next day in the same bed, naked and with a fancy collar around her neck. Her erect manhood was still there. While she was refreshed and well rested, her mind was not okay. At least it wasn't like before. Ventress took her time molding Padme's mind the whole night. Padme's inhibitions were gone, as well as her pride, and moral values.

Padme sat up and climbed out of bed. She looked down at her crotch to examine her member that was still present. She let out a small smile as she came to terms with the reality that the friend in her nether regions would never leave her again. She then smelt a strong aroma coming from upstairs, thus she decided to climb the stair case and investigate. The now former senator, eagerly awaited what laid in store for her.

Upon reaching the ground level a table full of delicious food awaited Padme as she entered the dining room...naked. Ventress in her attire was seated near the table and waited for her slave.

Padme made her way over to the table and knelt before Asajj, "Master, is this meal for the both of us? It has most certainly been prepared with great care". Padme then pulled out a chair and sat down across from Ventress.

Ventress was clearly satisfied with the job she finished. The Senator of Naboo was now her slave, but there was still one more matter to deal with. "Slave, from this day onward you'll live with me," she stated.

Padme eyed her master across the table while taking in the sweet smells of the food infront of her. "I...I see Master. As long as I can make you happy and as long as you take care of me then I will remain here. I am your humble servant".

"I know, but we need to make sure no one will be willing to look for you," Ventress replied. "You have a handmaiden, Sabe, if I remember correctly. You'll tell her that she needs to take your place for a few days as your double."

Of course Padme didn't know that Sabe was meant to be assassinated and then, no one would look for the real Padme and even if someone did, no one would know where she was.

Padme nodded her head, "I will let her know. I just need a communicator. I believe there is one in my purse". The former senator looked around the room and spotted the gown she had worn the previous night along with her other belongings. She made her way over and activated the hologram of Sabe. Padme took care in holding the device in such a way that the body double wouldn't notice anything amiss, let alone Ventress or the lack of clothing that Padme herself currently had on.

After relying the message Sabe responded, "Of course my lady. I'll be sure to go in your place to Coruscant. Please be safe". Padme smiled in response, "Don't worry I am in...good hands". Padme then cut off the transmission and made her way back to the table, she even helped herself to a glass of juice and some freshly prepared eggs before saying anything. "It is done my Master. I hope you are pleased. Also I was wondering if you would help me acquire some clothing that is to your liking. I imagine you have an...extensive wardrobe to choose from?".

"I prefer you like this," Ventress replied with a mischievous smirk. She approached Padme and grabbed her erect member. "Naked and vulnerable. The collar you have on should be the only piece of clothing you need, am I right?"

"Yes Master, you know best. But what about when...ahh...guests come and visit...will they...ahh...suspect something?", Padme's small attempts at reason were being overpowered by the pleasure from Ventress' slender white fingers wrapping themselves around her throbbing shaft.

Ventress began to stroke Padme's member. "I rarely have guests," she replied. "And when I do, you'll wear the same thing as yesterday. You liked it didn't you?"

Padme moaned softly with pleasure as Asajj ran her hand up and down her cock. "Yes of course. You are right Master. The...ahhh...dress...I wore yesterday...willl...ngh...serve nicely". Padme started to find herself sweating and getting hot all over. Ventress really knew how to get her going.

Ventress pulled Padme into a deep kiss, attaching a leash to her collar at the same time as she pushed her tongue inside Padme's mouth.

Padme moaned with pleasure as Ventress' and her tongue wrested in a display of true lust. The former Senator couldn't help herself as she started to grope her own breasts and clench her butt cheeks in anticipation of what was to come.

Ventress pulled away from Padme with a mysterious smirk. "Let's see how well you move," she said, backing away and sitting on a chair. She reached out towards the holotable and turned on some sensual music. "Dance for me slave."

Padme was a little taken aback by her master's request. She was never much of a performer, spending most of her life in politics, but she was determined to please Asajj. The former Senator then stood up and took a few steps away from the table, the leash still having a lot of slack on it was dragged behind her. Once she had enough room she leaned forward and pushed out her butt before trying the best she could to swing her hips and extenuate her curves. Her penis and tits bounced every time she moved her figure. Padme even took the liberty of blowing a kiss in the direction of her master.

Ventress smirked and took off the bottom part of her attire. She began to play with herself while Padme danced before her. "Impress me slave and you'll get a reward," she said.

Padme smiled as she continued to put on a show. She began to put a more erotic spin on her moves as she cupped her hands over her head while she shook ass with a vibrant tenacity. She began to lower herself more and more into a squatting position while continuing to gyrate her behind. She even threw in a couple of purrs and moans to acsent the performance. She got down so low that the tip of her member started to beat against the floor with every twerk of her butt.

"Very nice," Ventress praised, spreading her legs before the Naboo Senator. "Now crawl towards me and lick me. You earned it slave."

Padme rolled onto her stomach before slowly raising herself up with her palms and knees. As she made her way toward Ventress, she resembled a lioness stalking her prey. With every moment she crawled her breasts swayed back and forth and her eyes became more fixated on her prize. When she finally got in range she went for the target, burying her face in her master's wet thick pussy.

Ventress enjoyed Padme's lips on her wet pussy. She grabbed Padme by the back of her head and pushed her mouth deeper into her wet snatch.

Padme continued to lick and slurp away at her master's womanhood. Her sweet taste sent shivers of lust and pleasure through her frame. As she delightfully ate her reward she used one of her free hands to message her left tit while she started to jack her member with her other hand. All the while she kept her eyes locked on her prize.

Ventress moaned loudly as her body tensed up and she came into Padme's mouth, squirting her love juices. She pulled Padme's mouth into her own and the two shared a deep kiss. Asajj felt her own wetness mixed with saliva. It was delicious.

When Ventress pulled away, she spoke. "Good job slave, you earned your reward." Standing up, she grabbed Padme's leash and pulled her with her, taking her to her sex dungeon. As they descended the stairs, Ventress pushed Padme on the bed's mattress and took off her top. Now fully naked just like the former Naboo Senator, the dathomirian pounced on the bed. Suing the leash, she tied Padme's hands to the bedpost. She roughly spread Padme's legs and began to lick her shaft. Slowly and teasingly, she moved her tongue up and down, while her hands slowly moved over Padme's body delicately teasing her with her long fingernails.

Padme purred with pleasure as she felt Asajj's slick tongue coating her rod with her sticky and lustful saliva. Chills coursed through her body as she felt the hands of her master all over figure. The feeling of her finger nails tracing a path along her inner thighs, abdomen and eventually breasts was truly intoxicating. "Master, Please don't stop!", the former Senator pleaded with her eyes full of desire. Her member quivered with anticipation as Ventress turned it into her own personal toy.

Ventres wrapped her lips around Padme's shaft and began to bob her head up and down, while she plunged her skillful fingers into Padme's snatch. As she played with Padme, Ventress fingers formed a fist as she began to fist Padme. Her snatch began to make lewd, wet noises as Padme's love juices began to stain the mattress.

"You know..." Ventress suddenly spoke "...the girls from the other want to have more fun with you. Should I let them? Maybe I should give you to them?"

Padme who was moaning louder and louder with each passing moment as Ventress went to town on both her vagina and penis, slowly lifted her head to lock eyes with Asajj. "Yes...my...ahh...my master. That would...fuah...be wonderful...but please don't leave...me. I find your...ah...presence soothing". Padme let out a powerful cry of passion as her vaginal walls were assaulted by the Dathomirian's fist and her member trembled with excitement. Deep down Padme was curious to know the identity of the other women.

Ventress smirked and withdrew her fist from Padme's womanhood. She stood up and clapped her hands. As if right on cue, footsteps were being heard from above as two girls began to descend the stairs. The first thing Padme noticed were there members, but she quickly recognized their faces. Dorme and Teckla, her handmaidens.

Padme had no idea that Ventress also used her potion on them as well. However unlike Padme, the two were much easier to break. "Your handmaidens had the same problem as you," Ventress stated. "But now, like you, they became my sex slaves."

Teckla grinned and pounced on Padme. She quickly began to fuck Padme's pussy with her erect manhood. Dorme sat on Padme's face and pushed her erect shaft into Padme's mouth while she began to suck on her cock.

Padme was shocked that her once handmaidens were now dickgirls like her. But that shock was soon replaced by a feeling of overwhelming pleasure. The former Senator of Naboo's eyes rolled back into her head as she struggled for breath. Tecka's member was filling her oral crevice with minimum effort. The meaty shaft pressed against the back of her throat, as she struggled to suck on it, and her full lips worked to contain the massive mass. At the same time having Dorme's lips wrap around her cock was heavenly. Her soft tongue circled her tip in such a playful way that it sent Padme into a frenzy. And if that wasn't enough Tecka's dick was penetrating deep inside her without restraint. Padme's senses and thoughts were overcome with a primal desire and lust like she had never thought possible. All she could do to voice her pleasure was to offer her muffled moans of satisfaction from her dick-filled mouth.

"Soon, you'll bear the babies of your handmaidens," Ventress whispered into Padme's ear. "You were their Queen and now, you'll be reduced to their plaything and a breeding pet."

Teckla began to fuck Padme faster and faster, moaning and screaming in intense pleasure. Soon, she arched her back and came, filling Padme's womb with hot seed, but she didn't stop. Teckla continued to fuck Padme over and over again. Dorme kept on sucking Padme's dick and soon she came as well, forcing Padme to drink every drop of her hot, delicious seed.

Padme's mind went numb as she bore the brunt of her handmaidens onslaught. While she mustered what strength she could to absorb the semen of the two girls, Padme too found herself nearing her edge. The former Senator slipped more and more into lust and passion as her uterus swelled and cum seeped down her throat. And then it happened. A tremendous climax occurred throughout Padme's frame as fluid and seed ejaculated from her member into Dorme's mouth and her pussy dumped her love juices into a lovely mixture with Tecka's seed. Padme moaned louder than ever before into her mouth gagged by Dorme's cock as she arched her back with pleasure. Ventress was right, she was now nothing but a 'breeding pet'.

"Dorme, Teckla, make sure our breeding pet thinks of nothing else but to fuck," Ventress ordered as the handmaidens switched places, taking turns in fucking Padme while Ventress walked away and went back to the living room. She did her job, but her other mission that she got from Count dooku could not wait. At least now, after a stressful mission, she would have a nice way to relax as her sex slaves would pleasure her without a word of protest.

With the beginning of the Clone Wars and the 'death' of Senator Padme Amidala, the Separatists could easily control the political aspect of the war and bring the Republic to its knees.


End file.
